


My New Fan

by Caelitta



Category: the FAN fandom
Genre: I'm getting paid to do this, Other, cough up the money alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelitta/pseuds/Caelitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a dollar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Fan

**Author's Note:**

> My friend hasn't paid me for this yet.

It’s hot outside. So hot, that in fact, I am in a heat wave. Our town has been in said heat wave for about a week now, 14 straight hours of scorching summer sunlight, paired with unholy humidity, for 7 days straight.

It’s midday now, and the temperature has hit a new high. A little app on my computer desktop tells me that it’s 35 degrees outside. Anyone sitting outside today for more than 15 minutes has a good chance of coming back in red as a tomato.

I hear the front door open. It’s probably my mom. Minutes later I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

“Sweetie, are you in there? I’ve brought something for you!”

I drag myself to the door and pry it open just a tad. The wood has expanded from the heat to it’s tough to do so. Behind the door is my mother, with a smile on her face even though she was just outside. Mom pushes herself into my room with a box that goes up to her waist.

“It’s a fan!” She half-cheers. “I thought you would need it with the heat we’ve been having!”

“Thanks, mom,” I smile as I give her a hug. She then leaves my room and closes the door behind her.

I stare at the box. It looks like an ordinary fan. It’s white, stands on a three-legged frame, and the blades, of which there are three, are surrounded by a circular cage. Yup, just an average fan.

I plug it into a socket in the corner and turn it on. The large flat blades start spinning faster and faster. The room feels so much cooler now. I sit back down at my computer with the fan positioned towards me.

Hours pass and I feel much more relaxed. I forgot that there was any heat wave at all! I stare at my new fan, right in the corner of my room, and I smile. I’ve only known it for a few hours, but that little fan has completely changed the feeling of the room. 

I walk over to the fan, and crouch down right in front of it. Cool air blows at my face and through my hair. I sing into it, producing the well-known robotic tone that comes from speaking into a fan. I laugh. I stare at the fan. It stares back.

An absurd idea pops into my head, but, it wouldn’t hurt to try it? Nobody is around, and the door is closed, so I grab the fan by the shaft and plant my lips on the wide plastic covering on the centre of the cage.

I blush. Did I really just kiss a fan? I guess I did, but that fan really changed me. By the end of this heat wave, we’ll be closer than ever.


End file.
